This invention relates, in general, to slippers, and, in particular, to slippers with interchangeable inserts.
In the prior art various types of slippers have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,062 to Owens discloses a slipper with a therapeutic pad in the heel.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,715 to Boone discloses slippers with a tread design on the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,057 to Nielsen discloses a slipper with a moisture absorbent insole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,584 to Bleimhofer et al discloses a slipper with a water proof layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,585 to Fons et al discloses a slipper with a rubber liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,013 to Fay discloses a shoe with an air-cooled, breathable liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,292 to Melton discloses a slipper sock with a sole attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,671 to Melton discloses a method of making a slipper sock.
The present invention is directed to a slipper which has an aperture in the bottom and three different types of inserts which can be inserted into the aperture. The first insert will be filled with a material that conforms to the wearer""s foot, while the second insert will be filled with a mixture of sand and marbles. The third insert will be filled with neoprene balls.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved slipper which has a plurality of inserts which can be inserted into the slipper.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved slipper which will have a therapeutic affect on the wearer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved slipper which will have a plurality of inserts which can be easily changed by the wearer.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.